


A Funny Way of Showing It

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, The Spirits have it out for Honeymaren, Tumblr Prompt, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: -Elsa turned to Honeymaren. She pursed her lips. “What brings you here?”Crossing her arms, she stepped towards her. “We have to talk- It’s about the spirits, and I think you know what I mean.”-One-Shot / Short | ElsaMaren | Canon-Compliant
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	A Funny Way of Showing It

_**A Funny Way of Showing It** _

-M. Lauren

* * *

**What had started off as a ruse was now becoming a daily occurrence.**

On Monday, Gale stole her clothes off the line as they dried in the sun. Clad in only her undershirt and shorts, Honeymaren was forced to stumble after them. She chased Gale up the hill. She followed her down the ravine, and found her clothes strewn about the ground in front of Elsa’s secluded hut. 

Honeymaren collected her things with a huff. She rolled her eyes and returned to the river to rewash them.

On Tuesday, Bruni set fire to her cot as she slept. Honeymaren awoke to the sharp sting of heat rising beneath her legs. Tiny flames billowed up from under the furs, and with a yelp, she scrambled from her bed. With Bruni trailing after her, they escaped the hut unscathed. 

Honeymaren took the salamander stubbornly between her two hands.  Frowning, she marched down to Elsa’s hut again, and thrust Bruni back into her possession. 

It was on Wednesday that Nokk buried the lower fields in six inches of water. That was where Honeymaren was working. She’d been placed in charge of pruning the harvest, which was now hidden beneath soft mud. Not only were the tomato plants drenched, but Honeymaren was soaked through her clothes as well. 

She trudged through the deep murky puddles. Her pants hung heavy at her waist, and her dark hair matted against her forehead. 

While wringing out her hat, she waited for Elsa at the edge of the cliff. Without a word, Honeymaren directed her attention down to the fields by circling her arm toward the destruction. Elsa blushed. She pulled Nokk into her side and dried the harvest with a quick flash of her hand. 

As Thursday was coming to a close, the sun had already set. Fires were lit, and Honeymaren believed she made it through an entire day without an issue. It wasn’t until the earth began to tremble beneath her feet that she realized how wrong she could be. 

Honeymaren managed to escape down the ravine before the Earth Giants descended on the village. She knocked on Elsa’s hut and stepped back with her arms sternly crossed. Blue eyes diverted as soon as the tarp was unveiled. Elsa stepped around Honeymaren without a sound and hurried off to tame the giants. 

By Friday, Honeymaren thought she’d had quite enough. She sat patiently along the shore. She'd decided that she wouldn’t be made a fool by the spirits any longer. They’d had it out for her, and she was determined to find out why. The spirits were one trick away from teaming up in their efforts. Soon it would be not only her hut or clothes at risk, but Honeymaren, herself. 

There was only one thing, however, that united the four spirits together. That ‘thing’ was a person, and Honeymaren was going to give them a talking to.

Her figure appeared before she heard her. Elsa was like a beacon of light coming across the fjord. Honeymaren had watched her return from Ahtohallan many times before. She'd heard the methodical thump of galloping feet as they navigated the frozen sea. Still, she’d never tire of it.

Elsa’s hair was radiant beneath the setting sun. She was ethereal in her white gown and on the back of Nokk. Honeymaren found she'd been rendered speechless when Elsa finally reached the shore. 

She raised to her feet. Stepping back, Honeymaren waited with her hands patiently clasped while Elsa climbed down from Nokk. 

“Maren…” Elsa sang.

She had her back to Honeymaren as she stroked Nokk’s nose. He chuffed idly at her before bowing. When his eyes raised, he met Honeymaren's skeptical gaze. Nokk comically shook his head and disintegrated into an incoming wave. 

Elsa turned to Honeymaren. She pursed her lips. “What brings you here?”

Crossing her arms, she stepped towards her. “We have to talk- It’s about the spirits, and I think you know what I mean.”

Her eyes slid to the side. “Yes, I did notice that they’ve been a bit… _restless_ lately.”

“ _Restless_?” Honeymaren nearly snorted. “If childish, belligerent, and restless all mean the same thing, then, sure! They’ve been restless...”

Wordlessly, Elsa started back up the trail, leaving Honeymaren to follow her. “I’m not sure what you’d like me to do about it, though. The spirits are their own entities, and besides, they’re only having their fun.”

Honeymaren’s toe caught the lip of an exposed root. She stumbled before hurrying to catch up. “Fun? This is your idea of fun? Bruni set my hut on fire; with me still inside of it!”

“Don't exaggerate- and you should feel honored!”

Gawking, Honeymaren shook her head. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me correctly… _Honored_.” Elsa softly laughed. “The spirits are showing their trust in you, Maren. They don’t interact with anyone in the village in the way they’ve come to do with you.”

“Lucky me…” Honeymaren dryly mumbled.

Elsa’s attention turned to the side as she skeptically eyed Honeymaren. Her dark brows were low. She was scowling, and her arms were still tightly crossed. 

“I’ll talk to them.” Elsa whispered.

“That’s all I ask.”

The two walked in silence for a ways. Honeymaren’s eyes stayed strict on the trail while Elsa’s gaze was significantly more flighty. Her hands had begun to fidget against her stomach. She was biting her bottom lip as she searched for more to say.

Luckily, Honeymaren saved her from fumbling.

“So, why do you think the spirits have it out for me specifically, or are ‘trusting me’ more than the other villagers, as you said?”

Elsa’s shoulders inched toward her ears. “Perhaps they like you.”

“Well, they certainly have a funny way of showing it.”

She’d meant it as a joke, but Honeymaren’s comment had Elsa looking away. Her blue eyes dropped to her feet, and her lips drew to the side. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Honeymaren continued. “I’m happy they like me, but if you could work on getting them to like me a little less, or perhaps be a little nicer… I’d really appreciate that.”

The smallest hint of a smile tugged at Elsa’s cheeks. “I’ll see what I can do,” 

Brows lowering, Honeymaren tilted her head. “I didn’t mean to upset you... If you can’t do anything about it, that’s fine! I’m sure I can find a cave to hide out in until they calm down.”

She teased, but her humor went over Elsa’s head. With a deep breath, her expression stiffened. Elsa stopped at the center of the trail and she suddenly began backing away.

“I’m sorry,” she blushed. Her eyes circled overhead. “I’ve just remembered- there’s somewhere I have to be.”

Honeymaren was frowning. From the brief glance she’d caught from Elsa, she didn’t believe her excuse. The pale skin of her forehead wrinkled anxiously and she wouldn’t meet Honeymaren’s stare.

“Okay…” she sang.

“I guess- I'll see you later,” and Elsa staggered off. 

She was but a flash of white lace departing between the trees. 

* * *

Hours later that same evening, Honeymaren was roused from sleep. As Gale cast back her covers, she wondered why she thought talking to Elsa would make a difference. The spirits may have followed her lead, but they evidently still had whims of their own.

Parchment strewn around the room. The inner-lining of her hut began pulling away from its posts. 

With a groan, Honeymaren stood from her cot. “Alright, alright!” she stretched into her arms. 

Gale circled her feet before spiraling up into her loose curls.

“What is it? Do you want to play; because I can assure you there are kinder hours during the day for this sort of thing!”  Honeymaren faced Gale with her hands on her hips. 

Gale wasn’t having it, though. She braced against the backs of Honeymaren’s knees. Gale had her stumbling forward as she was forced out of the hut and into the clearing. Dressed in only her thin underclothes, Honeymaren shivered amongst the chilly evening air.

“I get it!” she fought. Her arms flailed. “You want to take me somewhere. Now, stop pushing and lead the way!”

Satisfied with Honeymaren’s response, Gale released her. She took off up the hill, lifting fallen spring flowers from the ground along the way. 

Though it was dark, Honeymaren managed to keep up. The light of the full moon reflected off the petals and beckoned her forward; like a trail. But where was this path leading her? 

Honeymaren might have had an idea.

She was led away from the village. Up the hill, down into the forest, and back across the rocky ravine. There, at the edge of the cliffside, Honeymaren located their destination. Seated at the peak... was the fifth spirit. Brightly colored petals were deposited at her feet, and she hadn’t appeared to notice them.

Elsa had her back to Honeymaren as she looked down at the Dark Sea. Gale greeted her eagerly. Swooping low, she buried into her hair and pulled each blonde strand behind her shoulders. Elsa’s head tipped backwards into Gale’s touch. She lingered for a moment longer before departing out to sea. 

Honeymaren had slowed her approach as she watched their interaction. She wasn't naive enough to believe Elsa didn’t know she’d arrived, but Honeymaren loved seeing her like this. Elsa’s relationship with the spirits was something out of lore; like the stories Honeymaren was told before bed when she was a child. 

Elsa was a goddess to their people, and seated there beneath the stars; Honeymaren believed she looked like one, too.

“I’m starting to notice a trend,” she greeted. 

“Is that so?”

Her smooth response proved Gale had made Elsa aware of Honeymaren’s arrival. She remained perfectly still, glancing out at the shallow waves. Only when Honeymaren sat beside her, did Elsa turn from the cliff. 

“The spirits- they always lead me back to you...”

Lips pursing, Elsa nodded. “Do you remember when all this first started?”

Honeymaren shrugged. Her nose scrunched. “Gale stole my hat one afternoon. I had to go diving in the river to get it back.”

“Do you recall what happened earlier that same morning?” Elsa’s head tilted as Honeymaren shook hers. “You delivered me that basket of plums before breakfast...”

Her comment caused Honeymaren to frown. Elsa didn’t notice, however. She’d directed her attention back to the sea. 

“And the second time?”

She thought. Honeymaren’s finger scratched against her chin. “Bruni stowed away in my tunic… Those little nails are sharp!”

Elsa softly laughed. “They are…” she hummed. “-but that happened to you the morning after we stayed up late talking by the fire.”

Honeymaren’s expression continued to deepen. “I’m afraid I don’t understand…”

She sighed and pulled her knees up beneath her chin. Her arms protectively wrapped around her leggings. “You were right; what you said earlier- the spirits have a funny way of showing they like you… but that’s not unlike yourself, wouldn’t you say?”

Elsa’s cheek rested against her knee as she turned back to her. 

“I, uh… don’t know what you mean…”

“I know you like me.” Elsa’s lips tugged to the side. “Though the spirits keep nothing a secret… The fruit baskets, spying on me from across the fire at night, awaiting my return from Ahtohallan… I would have figured it out on my own eventually.”

“I wasn’t spying!” Honeymaren defended. Her arms sharply crossed.

Elsa shrugged, turning away again. “Maybe not, but the fact still stands… You like me, and you chose a funny way of showing it.”

Brown eyes widening, Honeymaren gawked. Everything suddenly made perfect sense. The spirits singled her out because of the feelings she had for Elsa; the one’s she’d foolishly made known. The spirits had established their own little match making business, which was worse; because Elsa evidently didn’t feel the same! That’s why she’d been avoiding her. It explained Elsa’s embarrassment, and why she said the spirits acted on their own accord. 

“Oh my, nature...” Honeymaren flushed. “This is all my fault! Elsa, I’m- I am so sorry!”

With her brows pinched, Elsa stood. “Why are you sorry?”

Honeymaren joined Elsa on her feet. “-because! I thought you’d make the spirits stop messing with me! I didn’t realize they were only doing it because of my silly crush!”

Elsa looked down at Honeymaren’s open hands as they pleaded between them. “A crush?” Her brow loosened and arched.

“Yes! I was trying to get a handle on it! I never meant- well, I never would’ve said-”

“Maren,” Elsa stopped her. Palms down, her hands anxiously pressed into the fabric above her stomach. “The spirits weren’t reacting to you.”

Her expression morphed from fearful to confused. “No?”

Elsa shook her head. “No... They were responding to me.”

Honeymaren blinked. She blinked again. She’d heard Elsa’s words, but they had yet to resonate with her. 

Watching Honeymaren’s confusion continue to thicken, Elsa sighed. “ _I_ have the funny way of showing how I feel about you… Well, it’s the spirits, I guess, who have a funny way of telling it… They’ve been acting like this because I realized I like you more than a friend. All your gifts, and your spying-” her eyes narrowed. “I knew the spirits wouldn’t stop until I confronted it, so that’s why I’ve been staying away from you.”

Elation didn’t strike as Honeymaren had been expecting. She frowned instead. “This is what you meant earlier when you said the spirits liked me… But why not tell me then?”

“I was afraid to,” she answered honestly. “You wanted the spirits to like you less, and I was thinking that you might mean me as well… I selfishly believed you enjoyed coming to find me when they acted up. It was kind of like a game between us, but now I’m worried they might have been pushing you away...”

A tiny laugh pulled past Honeymaren’s lips. “I always like seeing you, Elsa! I would only rather it not be because Bruni’s set my cot on fire again…”

Blushing, Elsa turned away. Her attention remained diverted even when Honeymaren stepped closer. 

Her hands had fallen to her sides. “So, you like me?” she asked at a whisper.

Elsa shyly nodded, unable to meet Honeymaren’s stare. “I do.”

“And I like you.”

She stated it proudly. There was no hint of question nor confusion in her voice. 

“I... do have a better way of showing it... if you’ll let me?”

Elsa’s eyes slowly met hers. The air in her lungs stilled as Honeymaren drew even closer. It was an answer she’d never need to give again, and perhaps she’d known what her response would be long before this evening.

With the slightest drop in her chin, Elsa nodded. Honeymaren’s chest braced into hers. Parted lips descended downwards, and Elsa instinctively closed her eyes. She wasn’t made to wait long. Though the kiss was soft and tentative, the speed in which Honeymaren’s lips met hers, spoke of how long she’d wanted to do it. 

Her hands combed through Elsa’s hair. One stilled at the base of her head and held her there. With a sigh, she effectively deepened their embrace.

And when Honeymaren pulled away, she didn’t go far. Her forehead leaned into Elsa’s and she stared into the glazed blue eyes before hers. 

“See,” she smiled. “There's nothing funny about that.”

Elsa’s laughter stifled against Honeymaren’s lips as she was happily kissed again. 

* * *

_ Cheers, _

_\- M._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt a while back, but just now, finally got around to writing it. Send me more at Vannminner on Tumblr/Twitter, and I'll keep working down the list.  
> Cheers, friends.


End file.
